You shall be queen, dilly dilly
by silverbirch
Summary: Lavender Brown decided to fall in love and the cards showed her the way. Much to everyone's amazement she followed their advice. Now all she has to do is make the path shown to her work. With Ron Weasley.
1. Lavender Brown

She'd never known that there were that many emotions. She looked it up in a book, afterwards, and found well over one hundred listed. On occasions Lavender Brown felt like she'd experienced all of them, several times.

The other thing the book said was that emotions can be classified into positive and negative. Yes, she could confirm that. It was strange how she'd gone from one to the other, before coming back again.

She'd seen a man in her life in divination for years. She didn't believe in the "tall, dark, handsome stranger" rubbish, but she kept seeing somebody who was certainly tall, and close by, so she started thinking and soon ended up with a fairly small list. In fact, it was a list of one.

Nobody from Slytherin. To Lavender it was obvious that the return of Voldemort meant civil war was coming and she could not be on their side.

Hufflepuff was unlikely. They were very nice, but perhaps too nice. Justin Finch-Fletchley was well connected, and from a wealthy family, but he didn't have enough spirit for her. The same went for Ernie McMillan, a "young fogey" if ever there was one.

The Ravenclaws had a couple of possibilities, and Lavender explored in that direction on occasions. The problem was that they were proud of their reputation as the intellectuals, so wanted to show it. Lavender didn't think that the main use for an empty classroom was to discuss homework.

That left Gryffindor. Neville was very sweet, but not her sort. Seamus was trickier. He felt something for her, that was obvious, and he'd been quite fun at the Yule Ball but he wasn't very subtle. He was still a boy, and he had this habit of blowing things up. Dean, he was possible and liked Quidditch...and Ginny Weasley. That said it all for Lavender; a tomboy with no dress sense whatsoever. All those brothers, she supposed.

Harry, ah Harry. Well, he wasn't tall but he was certainly the centre of attention. There might be a certain cachet to that. The girlfriend of the boy who...maybe not. He was very intense, as well.

No, he was best left to Hermione. She was fairly attractive, dressed fairly well, and was even willing to take advice on how to apply make-up properly. Yet she never seemed as interested in these things as a fairly attractive, fairly well dressed girl should. She and Harry were joined at the hip, and had been since first year. It was inevitable...sort of... Then she kept going off on these mad adventures and trying to get herself killed, and it always seemed to relate back to him.. It was obvious Hermione would end up with him eventually, because he drove her mad and Lavender thought Hermione was the sort of girl who'd like that kind of a challenge..

So, unless Lavender started looking outside her year, that left Ron Weasley.

Ron.

Weasley.

Ron Weasley.

That made her think long and hard.

On the plus side he was sort of tall and sort of good looking. He'd got a bit of hero status from what had happened in the Ministry of Magic last year. He played Quidditch.

On the minus side.

Ron.

Weasley.

Ron Weasley.

Part of her wondered if he was a bit "odd". Padma had said he was a disaster at the Yule Ball and not interested in her at all, though he was younger at the time. He was quite loud and he was quite unsophisticated. No, correction, he was very unsophisticated. She still remembered his attempt at a joke in third year.

"Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?"

He'd actually thought that was funny.

He was a bit of a slob. She'd had to watch him eat for the past six years.

Lavender never considered her thoughts as doubts; she didn't need to have doubts on this kind of thing. Once you understood Divination, and Lavender understood Divination, doubt became unnecessary.

So many people got it wrong. Hermione, for example. She wanted the recipe, she wanted the formula, like it was Ancient Runes. Lavender hated it when people called Divination "Fortune Telling", like it was some kind of fairground trick. She hated it even more when people thought it **foretold** the future. That was Prophecy, and Lavender knew she wasn't a Seer.

Divination showed paths, many and varied. The key, to her, was that it only showed possible paths. Nobody would ever see themselves turning into a Mermaid, for example, because that was not a possible path.

She thought of Divination as an atlas of the future; there were many routes one could take to reach a destination. Some may be direct, others more winding, but they were possible paths. Lavender wondered which atlas to use for this particular journey. Like all good students she had already moved beyond the syllabus, so reached for her Tarot cards. She loved the challenge of deciphering them, when their meaning were not written in stone. She pondered which method to use to read them, but didn't consider herself experienced enough to do anything complicated. Instead, she would just shuffle the deck and lay out cards to see what came up.

The First Card. She knew this was the "significator", the person asking the question. In this case it was herself. She turned it over.

The Empress. The Great Mother, the provider of plenty. _Sexuality, Pleasure, Desire, Sensuality._

Lavender smiled; that was a good start! She was the significator, and had turned up a card that matched perfectly. She skipped over the part that showed The Empress to be smothering, possessive and jealous.

The second card made her smile even more. The Hanged Man. He was the Consort, closely associated with The Empress.

Excellent! The cards knew what she was asking for. Now, would they give her the final answer? She turned the third card and gasped.

The King of Wands.

For Lavender it might as well have been a picture of Ron Weasley. The orange robes, the tongues of fire – red flames – on his crown. A man who is decisive and passionate. On his throne was a lion – Gryffindor, obviously.

Lavender saw the potential in her cards. She saw a path, if she chose to take it. She turned a fourth card.

The Lovers.

-o0o-

'WHO? Ron? Weasley? RON WEASLEY? Did you find the key to your parent's drinks cabinet again?'

Lavender sat back, slightly nonplussed. That wasn't the reaction she'd expected from Parvati when she told her soon after The Hogwarts Express pulled out of King's Cross.

'Why not Ron?' Lavender threw her hair back and lifted her chin. 'No, listen , I thought about it long and hard...and I took advice. You couldn't get a clearer reading.'

'Ron?' Parvati asked again, shakily. 'He isn't your type at all.'

'He's passionate, and fiery and...'

'Only about food...and maybe Quidditch.'

'I can change him.'

Parvati lifted an eyebrow. 'Change him? So he's not really a lover, then, more like a little project? Anyway, haven't you forgotten something – or somebody?'

Lavender shook her head. 'Who?'

'Hermione? Do you think she'll just let you walk off with her boyfriend?'

Lavender goggled. 'Don't be silly! They're not interested in each other. Don't you think they might have just made a move on each other by now if they were?

It was Parvati's turn to smile. 'I'll be the first to admit they're taking their time.' Then her expression turned serious, almost solemn. 'She loves him, never forget that. One day he'll see it, and you won't be able to stop him. Lavender, you could get hurt.'

Lavender leaned forward and gave her friend a hug. 'I think I have just a few advantages over Little Miss Prefect.' She gave Parvati a wink. 'I don't think my mouth is only there to answer questions, for a start!'

Both girls screeched with laughter at that one and it took them a while to calm down.

Eventually Parvati nodded her head, as if coming to a decision. 'Go on, then; I'll be ready and waiting with the spello-tape to put the pieces of your heart back together again.'

* * *

><p><em>AN: As always, my thanks to Euclidian for unmangling the grammar and making good suggestions. If you haven't guessed already, I'm not JK Rowling and she owns these characters.<em>


	2. Lavender Red

Lavender threw herself down on the bed with a slightly frustrated huff; today had not gone to plan at all. She'd not been able to get into a carriage with Ron, thanks to Hermione, Ginny, Neville and...Luna Lovegood of all people!

The Welcoming Feast had been just as bad. Ron spent the whole event huddled together with Hermione, staring at the entrance door because Harry wasn't there. When he eventually turned up they immediately engaged him in conversation, and that was it for the rest of the evening.

Parvati stopped brushing her hair as another sigh made its way across the room.

'I have to admit it, you've got him eating out of your hand.' She smirked as Lavender called her a very rude name. 'Did you see the way he couldn't wait to rush away from Hermione?' She got up and sat on Lavender's bed. 'I did tell you.'

Lavender propped herself up on an elbow. 'You're wrong. They're friends, obviously, but did you see the way she was all over Harry when he arrived?'

'That was because he looked like he'd just had a nose bleed and she was cleaning him up.'

'Ron's mine, you just watch. The cards wouldn't lie about something this important.'

With that, Parvati decided to go to bed.

-o0o-

Lavender was up early the next morning. Yesterday might have been wasted, but today she could start her task. She showered, moisturised, brushed, buffed, painted and generally did everything she could to make herself desirable.

Coming back into the dorm she found Hermione sitting up in bed, poring over a parchment and chewing on her bottom lip. Lavender looked over, feeling a bit sorry for her; she couldn't imagine what she'd do if she had hair like that.

'It can't be a homework problem already?'

Hermione looked up and smiled. 'Options. I want to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration...'

'I'm sure you missed a couple' said Lavender, who was stunned anybody would volunteer to do that much work.

Hermione regarded her solemnly. 'Well...there is Care of Magical Creatures, but...what if the timetable won't allow it? I can't even use a time-turner, seeing as how we destroyed them all at the end of last term. Maybe I should have hidden one.' She paused, considering that with a concerned look on her face. 'Only I wasn't really thinking about NEWTs at the time, what with fighting off Death Eaters and then getting injured by Dolohov.'

'I was only joking! Do you remember third year, when you tried to do the whole syllabus and ended up having a bit of a wobbly? Don't you think you've got too many subjects as it is?'

Hermione looked back at her list. 'It's only seven.'

Lavender sat herself down on the edge of the bed. 'School isn't just about studying though, is it?'

Hermione looked confused so Lavender decided to clarify. 'It's also about being young, being single...trying not to be single. Boys?'

Hermione suddenly blushed red. 'Well, now you come to mention it...'

Lavender leaned in conspiratorially. 'Have you got your eye on anyone in particular? Do I know him?' Hermione blushed harder and looked down, nodding. 'Wouldn't happen to be a Gryffindor Quidditch player by any chance?'

Hermione nodded again and then looked up, beaming. 'I think he might be finally starting to notice me.' Lavender was almost surprised at how attractive she was when she had a bit of colour in her cheeks and a smile on her face.

She felt happy for her room-mate, and it was always nice to be proven right. 'Well, you go for it girl. I've got my eye on somebody, too. Maybe we can double date to Hogsmeade one weekend.'

They both giggled and Lavender thought she might get on quite well with Hermione this year, which would be nice. With only three of them sharing the room they'd never quite gelled as they might have done but now, with Hermione and Harry together and her with Ron, they could form quite the little gaggle of friends.

The rest of the morning went well, too. As Lavender made her way down to breakfast with Parvati she watched in amusement as Hermione did her prefect act and confiscated a Fanged Frisbee from somebody.

Ron's eyes lit up. 'Excellent, I've always wanted one of these,' he said, as he took it off her.

She snatched it back from him. 'Honestly, Ronald! You're _supposed_ to be a prefect! We're here to impose the rules, not use them for our own advantage. We can't...'

Lavender just had to laugh at the crestfallen expression on his face; he was like a little boy who'd been told he couldn't have any sweets and she'd never seen anything so cute. She carried on giggling as she walked down the corridor and the smile he sent in her direction made her heart melt.

-o0o-

Things didn't move very rapidly after that first encounter, though. Few of her free periods coincided with Ron's and evenings were taken up with homework, which had increased dramatically since last year. Then she had Parvati to look after...

The news had spread around the school in an instant. Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff girl in their year, had been taken out of school because her mother had been murdered. It stunned everybody, and suddenly made the outside world seem very close.

Lavender and Hermione went up to their dorm the following day, after dinner, to collect their homework for the evening. When they walked in they found Parvati, and her sister Padma, sat on Parvati's bed. They were holding a parchment and looked close to tears. Lavender's heart sunk; had there been another attack? Not quite, but it was bad enough.

'Dad wants to take us out of school,' Padma explained. 'He doesn't think it's safe here any more.'

'But that doesn't make sense!' Hermione had recovered her composure first. 'It's probably safer here than at home at the moment, with Dumbledore and the aurors. You-know-who would never try an attack on the school!'

'He doesn't want us to go home,' Parvati said quietly. 'He wants to send us to stay with our grandparents, back in India. He says we could even go to school there.'

'There's a wizarding school in India?' Lavender asked, sounding surprised.

'Several' Parvati replied, downcast. 'Dad wants us to go to his old school; it's right up north in Himachal Pradesh, miles from anywhere at a place called Khajjiar.'

Hermione, of course, had heard of it. 'It supposed to be a lovely place! They call it the "Switzerland of India" and it's got mountains and...' She stopped as she realised she was being glared at, and decided a bit of sympathy might be more appreciated. 'But do they have the same syllabus? That could be important. I know at Beauxbatons they have a different system and they don't take their equivalent of OWLs until sixth year.'

'Amazingly, potential problems with the exams weren't the first thing that crossed my mind,' Parvati said, as she burst out crying.

Hermione picked up her parchment and books and made a discreet exit, as Lavender tried to comfort the twins.

-o0o-

By the first Saturday of term, Lavender decided she really had to start taking the initiative. It was the day of the Gryffindor Quidditch trials, so she knew Ron would be there. Maybe she'd get a chance to talk to him, perhaps even sit next to him whilst he was waiting to be assessed. Once he'd had a chance to see that she was interested in him he would take the lead, and things should progress fairly quickly from there.

She dressed with some care. It would be cold in the stands, but she didn't want to look like a bag lady. Several thin layers – nothing to hide the curves – and that nice cashmere sweater she'd been given for her birthday should do it. She forewent a hat, thinking that her hair would look better being moved around by the wind. All-in-all she was quite pleased by the end result; sophisticated, subtle.

She walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Parvati, who was still worried about being taken out of Hogwarts. Lavender tried to think of new arguments that would persuade her parents to change their minds, and decided that Hermione's idea about the exams might just swing it. After all, they wanted their daughters to do well and get good jobs once school was...

Ron walked past. Lavender gave him her best smile, the one she used only on special occasions. He looked so good in his kit, the jumper stretched tight across his chest – which had certainly filled out a bit in the last year – and carrying his keeper's helmet. She saw him hold himself more upright as he caught sight of her. Lavender decided he must be very brave to play keeper. Flying on a broom was bad enough, but when he tried to save a shot he'd be holding on with only one hand.

Parvati pointed out that most Quidditch players used only one hand; the beaters had their bats and the chasers had to hold the quaffle – but Lavender said that was different.

'Hermione doesn't look very happy, does she?' Parvati observed. 'Why do you think that is?'

Lavender shrugged. 'Maybe she's argued with Harry. Come on, I want to get a good seat.'

Parvati sighed, and followed her friend onto the benches to prepare for a rather dull morning.

Eventually it got round to keeper selection and Lavender was positively wriggling with nerves. It didn't help that Cormac McLaggen had a good trial, saving four out of five penalties. Lavender didn't like him, and never had done. For all his height and muscles he was an oaf and she certainly didn't want him on the team. Fortunately he made a real hash of the last save, so Ron was still in with a chance.

'Good luck!' she shouted, as he made his way out onto the pitch and mounted his broom. Then she could only wait, and hope. She needn't have worried. He saved every shot and was clearly the best on display. As he saved the fifth, which even Lavender could tell was a tricky one, she threw her arms around Parvati. That was it it, he was on the team. She was convinced Gryffindor would win every match this year and she would be beside him to share in his glory.

Then he shot off with Harry and Hermione to see Hagrid.

-o0o-

Lavender beat the pillow in frustration. It had been weeks since the trials and still nothing. It was almost as if Ron didn't realise she existed. Circumstances had certainly conspired against them.

The first Hogsmeade weekend had been a total washout, literally. She had hung around the common room for hours waiting for her invitation without result, and then agonised whether to ask him instead. Parvati had caution her not to, saying that Ron struck her as an old-fashioned gentlemen sort who perhaps wouldn't appreciate the girl making the first move. Lavender never suspected Parvati's real motive for saying that.

The day had ended badly, anyway, with Katie Bell being rushed off to St Mungo's after being cursed. Hermione had told them all about it as she'd been there and it sounded very worrying, especially for Parvati and her sister. They'd been coming up with all the arguments they could think of to convince their parents to let them stay, pointing out how safe the school was...and then this happens.

It had eventually taken a personal intervention from Dumbledore to persuade their father to let them stay on. He eventually agreed, reluctantly, provide nothing else went wrong - a "stay of execution" was how he'd put it when he wrote to the girls.

Since then, everything seemed to go very quiet. Now, Lavender decided, enough was enough. Today was the first game of the season and she'd been waiting too long for Ron to make a move. After the match she would either commiserate with him, or congratulate him. That should give him enough of a prod and, if not...she would ignore Parvati's advice and take matters firmly in hand.

She got down to breakfast early, to be ready to give Ron a smile when he arrived; that should cheer him up because he hadn't been looking very happy recently. He looked even worse today, some might say he looked ill. He slumped down at the table and didn't even try to grab food. Harry was trying to encourage him to eat something, but it wasn't working.

Hermione didn't come down with them, which was unusual. When she did arrive, it was only to have a very terse conversation with Harry before departing to the far end of the table where she sat alone. She didn't look happy either.

Lavender sighed. It looked like her plan of the four of them getting pally wasn't going to work out after all. Hermione had been unusually quiet for a couple of days now. Lavender had tried to find out what the matter was, but Hermione had just snapped back "Ask him" before pulling the curtains around her bed and pretending she wasn't crying herself to sleep.

Perhaps she'd made a move on Harry and he'd told her he wasn't interested. Or maybe he'd asked her out, but not been very subtle about what they could get up to. Either way it looked like that relationship wasn't going to happen. So, it would just be her and Ron; which was fine. After all, more time alone meant...more time alone.

-o0o-

The game wasn't one for the purists. Slytherin were completely outplayed, and their reserve seeker summed up the day by managing to snatch defeat from the jaws of victory. The Gryffindors, on the other hand, were in hog's heaven. They'd earned bragging rights over their fiercest rivals for the next twelve months.

Lavender was ecstatic. Ron had played the game of his life, pulling off saves that she'd never thought possible. She spent half her time clinging onto Parvati, dreading him falling, and the other half on her feet screaming and cheering. She didn't need to console him, after all. She just needed to be there to tell him how brilliant he was. The rest would come 'naturally' and what was more natural than her throwing her arms around the team hero to give him a congratulatory hug and kiss?

So that's what she did. She rushed Parvati back to the common room and took up a prime position in front of the entrance, elbowing a few fourth years out of the way. She would be the first person Ron saw when he came in. Then she waited, trying not to get too sweaty with excitement. She wondered if she had enough time to cast an antiperspirant charm before he arrived; under-arm dampness would not be attractive at this stage.

Too late; he was here. 'Ron! You were fantastic! Oh, I could kiss you!'

Ron looked a bit surprised, as if he were trying to figure out how many other Rons there were in the room she could be talking to. Then he realised she was talking to him. He shot a rather furtive glance around before turning back to her.

'What's stopping you,' he asked, smiling. If she'd analysed his smile she may have considered it ever so slightly vengeful.

-o0o-

The kiss, to be frank, made up for in quantity what it lacked in quality. Her tongue was starting to feel like a piece of best blowing gum, and her previous experiences hadn't been quite so...wet. If her nose had been blocked she might have suffocated, because he didn't believe in coming up for air.

She mentally added "Teach him to kiss properly" to the To Do list. Still, she had plenty of time and she thought he'd be a diligent student.

When they finally broke apart she took a few moments to get some oxygen to her brain before putting a surprised look on her face and saying 'Wow!'. Ron looked rather pleased with himself and seemed to be getting ready to pounce again.

Lavender put her hand on his chest. Quite a muscular chest she noted, subconsciously. She looked around the room, at the party that was now in noisy full swing. 'Shall we go somewhere...quieter?' His look said it all.

She led him out through the portrait hole and along the corridor. There was one classroom that was always unlocked, she knew from experience. She stopped outside it and gave him a kiss. 'In here.'

They burst through the door, laughing, to be confronted by Harry and Hermione. "Great minds think alike" decided Lavender; maybe they would be going to Hogsmeade as a group after all. Even so, Hermione had first claim to the room on this occasion. It wasn't the first time Lavender had found herself in this position, but there were no problems if proper etiquette was observed.

'Oops!' she giggled, as she backed out of the door.

Ron didn't follow her as quickly as he should have done. Lavender was just wondering whether she should poke her head back in to see what was happening when she heard a screamed "_Oppugno_!". A split second later Hermione burst out and rushed down the corridor, sobbing.

Lavender wondered if she should go after her, or stay to give Harry a piece of her mind. He obviously must have said something crass, or possibly obscene, to upset her so much. Boys!

Before she could come to a decision Ron came out, rather pale, covered in scratches and...were those bite marks? He answered her silent question rather shakily.

'Canaries! She set the bloody canaries on me!'

-o0o-

Parvati sat next to Lavender in the Common Room, watching the fire burn down. Everyone else had gone to their dorms. The attack of the killer birds had put a bit of a damper on the evening and Ron had headed off to bed to nurse his wounds soon after they returned.

'You'll have to go up eventually' Parvati said, quietly. 'It doesn't matter how long you leave it, she'll still be awake.'

Lavender continued picking the varnish off her nail. 'I didn't know, honestly I didn't.' She sounded close to tears. 'I didn't do it to hurt her, do you think she'll understand that?'

'Give it a couple of generations and she might come round.'

That made Lavender let out a sob, so Parvati put an arm around her shoulders. 'I hate to say "I told you so" but...So what happens next?'

'I'm not giving him up, if that's what you mean. She had her chance, and she didn't take it. Well I did.' She lifted her chin up and wiped her eyes. 'I took my chance, and I got him. I feel sorry for her, but that's life. He's mine and he's going to stay that way.'

* * *

><p><em>AN. <em> _I must thank Deep85 for her advice on where to locate a wizarding school in India. Parvati may not have been impressed with thoughts of Khajjiar, but I wouldn't mind going there!_


	3. Lavender Purple

Lavender spent a long time in the bathroom, mentally preparing herself before going down to the Common Room – and trying to cover up the effects of her lack of sleep. She'd done nothing wrong, she told herself over and over again, as she applied cold pads to her eyes before putting on her make-up. Ron had been a free agent and now she was his girlfriend. End of. Lavender was determined to be the best girlfriend a boy had ever had.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. She owed that to Hermione, if nothing else.

Last night had not been pleasant. Parvati had offered to go into the dorm first with her wand ready – just in case – but Lavender had told her no, even though she really wanted her there. Parvati said she'd stay and listen outside for a couple of minutes and, if there was no obvious cause for alarm, she'd bunk down with the fifth years for the night. This kind of situation was not unknown, of course, so it wouldn't be the first time another year had provided spare beds so that room "mates" could be left to sort things out on their own.

Lavender and Hermione didn't fight. They didn't end up screaming or trying to hex each other. Instead, there was quiet. Absolute quiet and Hermione still sitting up in bed, her puffy red eyes following Lavender's every move. Eventually it was Lavender who broke the silence; the awful, oppressive, billowing silence.

'Please say something; I can't stand it much longer.'

Nothing. The hurt, accusing eyes remained fixed. Lavender couldn't face her, so concentrated on folding her clothes very, very neatly.

'I...I didn't know. I thought it was Harry.'

Silence. She heard Hermione lie down and pull the blankets up. Only when the lights were doused did Lavender hear the sound of sobbing into a pillow. She sat up, wondering whether to go across to Hermione but deciding against it.

'I didn't know. I'm sorry,' she said into the dark. Then she tried to sleep, with no more success than Hermione had.

-o0o-

She rose from the armchair when Ron finally came down with Harry, uncurling herself to make the most of her long legs. She casually smoothed her jumper over her hips, smiling as she watched his eyes following her hands. She walked over to him with slow steps and an exaggerated sway. Placing her hands on his shoulders she gave him a delicate kiss on the lips. 'Hi! How are you this morning?'

Ron shot a quick glance at Harry before responding. 'Takes more than a few scratches to...So, are the three of us going down for breakfast, then?'

Harry dropped himself into a chair and picked up a copy of "The Daily Prophet". 'You go on ahead, I'll wait for...a while.'

Lavender put her arm through Ron's. 'Let's go then! Just think, our first breakfast together!' She gave a giggle, and pecked him on the cheek. She felt incredibly excited at the thought of walking into the Hall with him, sitting down with him, talking to him...knowing all eyes at the Gryffindor table would be upon them; their Keeper – with his new girlfriend.

She decided that breakfast was as good a time as any to start working on turning Ron into the boyfriend he should be. As he reached across her to grab the tray of fried eggs she put her hand on his arm.

'Why not have some muesli to start, Ron?'

He looked at the bowl she was holding in her other hand. 'No thanks, it looks like the stuff we feed our chickens on.'

Lavender pouted slightly. 'But if you have a fried breakfast your lips will be all greasy.'

He shrugged. 'Yeah? So...?'

She gave him a very smouldering look. 'I don't particularly like the feel of greasy lips on mine.'

He looked longingly at the eggs and then at the bowl she was still holding. 'So this is Moosley, is it? I'll give it a try.'

After breakfast, during which neither Harry nor Hermione appeared, Lavender persuaded Ron they should go for a walk around the lake. It was a wonderfully crisp morning, but sunny. Being outside on such a day, arm-in-arm with your love, was something nobody could resist. They nodded and said "Good Morning" to other couples as they passed, only the Slytherins both ignoring them and being ignored in return.

Every so often, like behind every tree they came across, they would stop for a kiss and a cuddle to "warm themselves up". After the third attempt, Lavender put her hands on Ron's chest. 'Try being a bit more gentle' she said.

'Gentle?'

'Let me show you.' She put his hands on her hips. 'Don't move; let me do all the work.'

She leaned forward, gently brushing his lips with hers before taking his bottom lip and sucking on it. Ron tried to make more contact but she moved back slightly, teasing. As his breath started to come just a little faster she began to run her tongue over his mouth before sliding it gently between his lips. Every time he wanted more she gave less until he learnt to let her have control. Eventually they broke apart. He was grinning.

'Wow! Where did you learn to kiss like that?'

'I've had lots of practise.' She blushed as she realised what she'd said. 'Whoops! I could have phrased that a bit better, couldn't I? I don't mean that...'

He put his finger on her lips. 'It's OK, we've all got to learn. I've never...not really...you know...'

It was her turn to stop him. 'There's plenty of time.'

By the time they got back into the Gryffindor Common Room, much later in the afternoon, Ron had improved considerably.

-o0o-

That was just the first of many happy days Lavender had that autumn. It was also the first of many walks she took with Ron, and they soon found the benefits of walking where there were lots of trees they could hide behind. He, to her great delight, knew his way round parts of the Forbidden Forest and would often lead her there, though he'd never go too far in. He told her there were things living there she really didn't want to meet. Then she'd push him against a tree and kiss him, breaking off to say "I'm sure a big, strong man like you isn't afraid of anything!" He'd laugh, but then look around nervously.

Evenings were spent in the Common Room, sat together in a chair in front of the fire. They'd kiss and she'd run her hands through his hair, then they'd kiss some more.

Lavender did sometimes think they should talk a bit more, but they struggled to find a topic they were both interested in. She didn't mind watching Quidditch at school but had never followed the professional game and Ron had no interest in clothes at all.

In fact, clothes was the cause of the one serious conversation they'd had so far. They were sat together in the Common Room on Saturday, trapped inside by the incessant rain. Ron was trying to do some homework and Lavender was flicking through a magazine. She found a jacket that she thought would look very good on him, so showed him the picture. He agreed it was rather nice.

'You should buy it', she said. Ron just laughed. 'Well, you should. You never buy clothes.'

Ron looked back at his work. 'You need money to do that.'

Lavender shrugged. 'Look, I know you aren't rich or anything, but surely you...'

Ron put his arm around her. 'No, we're not rich.' He sighed. 'We're poorer than House Elves, if you want to know the truth. Dad...he works for the Ministry, but he was stuck in the Muggle Artefacts Office for years, never tried for a promotion. Liked his work, see? Years buried away with stupid Muggle things, just because he enjoyed it.'

Lavender shook her head. 'What's wrong with enjoying your job?'

'Because it's meant Mum's had to scrimp and save every day of her life. She's never had anything, we've never had anything. Mum's had to bring up seven of us on a wage that probably isn't enough for two. I don't want to be like that. When I get out of here I want to get a decent wage. Provide for my family.'

She snuggled in to him. 'Do you want a family?'

Ron glanced at the stairs leading to the girl's dorms, and then down at her. 'One day.' He gave her a cuddle and they spent the rest of the evening kissing.

-o0o-

Occasionally, of course, they had to do some homework so they'd sit next to each other at a table. It was difficult to concentrate, though, and often they'd just spend the evening holding hands or doodling on their parchments.

One evening, in particular, Ron seemed somewhat distracted. Lavender pulled his mouth down towards hers but then, at the last second, changed direction to give him a peck on the cheek. She giggled at the confused look on his face.

'What's the matter, Wonny?'

'I've got to get this homework done. I told Flitwick I'd not had a chance to finish it because of Quidditch practise, so he gave me an extra night but then it's a detention.'

'Oh,' Lavender pouted. 'I'm not very good at Charms. Can't Harry help you?'

'No. He's struggling with it, too. We can't really ask anyone for help.' 'Anymore', he added quietly.

'Well, you just sit at that table and get started on it, and I'll stay quiet' Lavender said. Then she noticed a rather delightful curl of hair on the back of his neck, so started playing with it.

A few moments later Ron through his quill down. 'To hell with it; I'll take the detention.' Lavender was swept into his arms and soundly kissed. He'd got much, much better and Lavender revelled in the attention he paid her.

-o0o-

It was all very nice, but Lavender felt it should be so much more. Yes, the kissing was good and getting better, and he was with her most of the time – pretty much all of the time, but it was just the two of them.

She'd had it all planned out in her mind. He'd sit in the chair, the one by the fire, and she'd sit on the floor leaning against his leg as he'd run his fingers through her hair. They'd be discussing the issues of the day with their friends and she'd make valid points whilst he threw in the _bon mots_ that would have everybody laughing.

Or they would be in the Great Hall, after dinner. They would linger over dessert, or maybe coffee, discussing the issues of the day with their friends and she'd make valid points whilst he threw in the _bon mots_ that would...

There weren't any friends, and Hogwarts didn't serve coffee after dinner unless you were at the Staff table.

She was friends with Parvati, and Padma by association, and Ron was friends with Harry and...

Things hadn't improved with Hermione one iota. The atmosphere in the dorm was icy, at best. Hermione refused to talk to Lavender or, in any way, acknowledge her existence. It was so bad she'd even stopped saying "Bless you" when Lavender sneezed.

If she wanted to play it that way that was her choice, Lavender decided. She should just get over herself and realise there were plenty more fish in the sea.

Surely Hermione could see how happy Ronny was and, if she was his friend, she should be happy for him. If she couldn't see how happy he was then perhaps Lavender wasn't trying hard enough. Maybe when Hermione was around she should show her Ronnykins was happy and enjoying himself. That's what she'd do. Every time Hermione was in sight Lavender would either kiss him, or make him laugh. That would make the situation easier for all of them.

So that's what she did, and it became rather embarrassing to be in their company. Every time Ron made Lavender laugh, and she laughed at everything, she'd kiss him. He started to do the same in return. Then she discovered he was ticklish, just under his ribs. Like all couples, they developed their own "in-jokes" and words that meant something only to them; _Steak and Kidney Pudding _became_ "Kate and Sidney Pudding",_ which was incredibly funny.

Parvati couldn't figure out what was happening, but she was determined to find out.

-o0o-

Ron had gone off to Quidditch practise, only a few minutes late because Lavender had insisted she give him "just one more" kiss for good luck. Eventually Harry had come back to drag him away and Lavender thought he shouldn't have necessarily used that tone of voice on his star player. After all, everyone knew Ronny-Wonny was the best Keeper in Hogwarts; he hardly needed to practise anyway.

No sooner had they – finally – disappeared than Parvati plonked herself down in the next chair. 'Still going through the "young love" stage are you? I thought you might have moved on a bit.'

Lavender was confused. 'Moved on?'

'Yes,' Parvati sighed. 'Moved on from the constant kissing and groping in public and generally making an exhibition of yourself.'

'An exhibition?'

'Are you going to spend the entire evening repeating what I say?' Parvati held up a warning finger. 'And if you say "repeat?" I won't be responsible for my actions.'

'I wasn't going to,' replied Lavender, in a slightly hurt tone. 'I just don't understand what you mean.'

'Look, I know you're in love and all that, but can't you just...rein it in a bit? Especially in here. At least Dean and Ginny go and find a corridor, or something. Rubbing Hermione's nose in it all the time isn't helping things.'

'I thought you'd be happy for me. I thought you were my friend.'

Parvati took Lavender's hands in hers. 'I am! That's why I'm saying this. You want to have a real relationship with Ron, don't you?' The eager look on Lavender's face said it all. 'Then it has to be more than a giggly...schoolgirl...fling.'

'But Wonny likes it.'

'Wonny? WONNY? You see what I mean?'

Lavender didn't. 'He loves it when I call him that and I'm being all cutesy.'

'You know, my mum isn't very comfortable talking to us about relationships and things but she did say something once that sounds like good advice. She said that the little traits that first endear you to somebody will also be the first thing that irritates you about them. Just think about that, eh?'

Lavender – to her credit - did think about it, but decided Parvati was wrong. It wasn't surprising, really. Parvati had never been in love, never had a boyfriend. She knew nothing about how to keep a man interested, how to make him adore you. Lavender did, so she carried on.

The kisses, the hugs, the giggles. Talking in a girly voice and finding everything Ron did either funny or wonderful. The more their peers were put off by their behaviour the more they were left to their own devices and pushed closer together.

-o0o-

She almost bounced Parvati off the bed when she finally found the perfect Christmas present for him.

'LOOK! Isn't it the most wonderful thing you've ever seen in your life?'

Parvati looked twice at the advertisement Lavender was holding out to her and hoped it was a joke. "A true token of your love for that special person in your life!" "Show them how much you care!" "Limited edition!" "Rush to reserve your..." And so on.

It was awful, and that was the kindest word Parvati could come up with. As a monument to tat and bad taste it stood head and shoulders above anything she had ever seen. A chunky necklace, which even the photograph showed had been badly plated in imitation gold, saying..."My Sweetheart".

'Lavender, are you sure it's suitable...for him? Don't you think, maybe...this is something a second year would think about buying. I always thought you had more...taste? You're the classiest of all of us.'

Lavender pouted, then a smug look crossed her face. 'Wonny'll wike it. He wikes fings wike dis.'

Parvati looked aghast and then buried her face in her hands. 'Oh Merlin! I, of all people, should have seen this coming.' It was time for plain speaking. 'Remember how you were going to change him? You haven't; he's changed you - and not for the better. Maybe you should think about finishing with him. I'm sorry, but he isn't good for you.'

Lavender reeled back as if she'd been slapped. 'You can't say that! I wuv him.' She suddenly began to cry. 'I love him; he makes me feel special...and he's here. With everything that's going on is it so wrong to want to be young and in love whilst we've still got the chance?'

Parvati hugged her, and wondered if denial was such a bad thing after all. Maybe pretending was the best thing to do. She looked at the advert again and suddenly felt bad about trying to pop Lavender's bubble. 'Well, you know him better than I do – do what you think's best.'

-o0o-

The last day of term was here, and Lavender hadn't felt this way about Christmas since she'd been eight. Won's present was secure in her trunk, but she wouldn't give it to him. Instead she'd owl it to him at home. She so wanted to tell the owl 'Take this to Wonny, at "The Burrow"'. She thought that was a wonderful name for a house, and sounded like something out of a children's book. One day she'd get to visit, when he introduced her to his parents. Maybe that would be this holiday, after he'd seen his present. She was already nervous. Would he really like it?

Everything seemed to be going well at the moment, even with Hermione. She'd actually made a joke in Transfiguration and laughed when Ron managed to give himself a moustache. He'd seen the funny side of it and imitated her answering a question. Hermione had needed to rush off at the end of the lesson, as usual, but maybe she was coming round and they could start being friends again.

Even better, she'd got herself a boyfriend – Cormac McLaggen, no less. Lavender had been stunned when she blurted it out at dinner that evening. She hadn't really been paying attention, being too busy kissing Wonny when Parvati started talking to Hermione about Professor Slughorn's party, and Hermione just came out with it.

'I'm meeting Cormac at eight and we're going to the party together.'

Lavender hadn't expected to have been told, seeing as how Hermione still wasn't talking to her, but even Parvati had been taken by surprise. 'Are you going out with him, then?' she'd asked, sounding astonished. Hermione even giggled when she confirmed she was.

Lavender was pleased, she really was. She'd hated upsetting her but it all seemed to have turned out for the best and she hoped Hermione would be as happy as she was. Plus, it gave her a chance to have a good old gossip with Parvati, something they hadn't done for a long time.

All in all, Lavender thought, as she caught the floo home the next day, things couldn't be going better.


	4. Lavender Green

Lavender's first words, on stepping out of the Floo, were to ask Professor McGonagall what time Wo...the Weasleys would be arriving.

McGonagall shook her head. 'I'm afraid I cannot tell you that, Miss Brown, as it is considered confidential; especially considering with whom they are travelling.' A slight smile crossed her lips. 'However, it will be today so I suggest you await him in the Common Room. Did you have a good Christmas?'

Lavender's break had been excellent. She enjoyed seeing her parents and loved going home. As always, though, the best part of the holiday was going to the sales that started just after Christmas, when she and her mother would be out from dawn until dusk hunting down bargains. They'd found some wonderful clothes and shoes at very good prices this year and, as they rationalised when they returned home, "the more you buy the more money you save" - and they'd saved _hundreds_ of Galleons.

Her father had long ago given up even trying to argue the nonsense of that and resigned himself to working a lot of overtime in January, so that they could still afford to eat come February. As usual.

Hermione was already in the dorm when Lavender arrived, sitting on her bed reading.

'Hi, Hermione! How was your...'

Hermione stood up and left without a backward glance, and Lavender shook her head. She'd heard that Hermione's date with Cormac hadn't gone brilliantly well, and hoped it meant they hadn't split up already. Lavender didn't want her looking for somebody else, just in case.

She quickly unpacked her travelling case, setting a bottle of perfume on her side table and re-reading, for the thousandth time, Ron's letter to her.

"Dear Lavender,

Thank you for your present. It was nice. I hope you liked your present.

Ron."

Perhaps not quite the love letter she would keep for eternity wrapped in a red ribbon, but at least he'd written to her – and he had loved his necklace, just as she'd thought he would. That should keep Parvati quiet.

'Oh, dated the 29th of December, I see' were Parvati's first words. 'The sort of thing your mum sits you down and forces you to write to be polite. When we were kids we had to write all our letters on Boxing Day, so they went out before we'd broken or lost whatever it was we were thanking people for.'

'I don't think that was the case here,' replied Lavender, in a superior tone. 'It obviously took him a while to find time, as he was entertaining house guests.'

'You mean Harry was there? Like he normally is. So, what did he get you?'

Lavender squealed as she jumped off the bed, bringing the bottle to Parvati. 'He bought me perfume! What does that say to you?'

Parvati held her counsel on that one, whilst taking a cautious sniff. She returned the bottle once her eyes had stopped watering. 'I think it speaks volumes about him. So, shall we go down to the Common Room?'

Lavender clapped her hands. 'Yes! I want to be there when he arrives. My baby's coming back!'

-o0o-

She sat and waited, and waited...and waited. Night was drawing in when the portrait finally swung back to reveal...

'Won-Won!' Lavender threw herself across the room, clamping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. They spent several minutes reeling around with their lips glued together before Ron managed to manoeuvre them to a free chair.

'Oh, I've missed you so much Won-Won; it's been ages and ages and I love my present. I'm wearing it now – smell!' She forced his nose done into her neck, shivering as he made contact with her skin.

He came up gasping for air. 'Yeah, it's nice. Thank you for the...' his voice dropped, 'necklace.'

She looked down to his throat. 'You're not wearing it,' she pouted.

His laugh was a little nervous. 'I...didn't want to risk losing it in the floo network.'

Lavender kissed him on the nose. 'Oh Wonny! You're so considewate! Will you wear it tomowow?'

'Ah, I thought it best to leave it at home. I know stuff's fairly safe here, but I didn't want to take any chances. I'd feel terrible if it got stolen...or anything.'

She almost cried at how obvious it was he loved and treasured her gift. 'You can wear it when we go out together during the holidays.' Then she kissed him again and that was pretty much it, as far as conversation went, for the rest of the evening.

-o0o-

Lavender skipped down to breakfast the next morning, wanting to get a chance to see Ron before they headed off to lesson for the day. It was unfortunate that their timetables didn't over-lap very much as it meant she wouldn't see him for _hours_, at least until lunchtime.

Luckily he was already in the Common Room, clustered around the noticeboard with the rest of their year. She crept up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. 'Guess who, Won-Won?'

He pulled away from her.

'You didn't guess,' she pouted.

'I didn't really have to, did I? Only you call me that.'

She giggled. 'You know me so well, already! I'll have to think up different ways of surprising you!'

'Yeah, you do that. Anyway, I've got to dash – Charms, and Flitwick's still got it in for me. See you.'

'When?'

'I've got to go.'

She noticed Parvati looking at her, rather solemnly. 'You heard him; he's got to get to a lesson. He wants to do well in his exams.' Parvati said nothing.

-o0o-

Ron had a dreamy smile on his face. 'Seamus is right, you know. Once I can apparate I'm going to make Fred and George's life a misery! I can just...'

'Ron?'

'What?'

'I don't even know who Fred and George are.'

'Of course you do! The swamp, remember? Last year with Umbridge?'

'But I've never met them properly, have I? I've never met any of your family, at your house. I thought you might have invited me at Christmas.'

Ron absent-mindedly scratched at his ear. 'You wouldn't have enjoyed it; we were crammed full of people all the time. All the family were home, apart from Charlie, and my future sister-in-law was there.' He made a big play of rolling his eyes.

'She's the one who was here for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, isn't she?' Lavender looked at him with sad eyes. 'The one you invited to the Yule Ball. I suppose I can't really compete with a part-Veela, can I?'

'Of course not!' Lavender's eyebrows shot up. 'I mean...I didn't mean...No! There isn't any competition.' Ron grabbed her and kissed her until she relaxed into his arms. 'There isn't any competition,' he repeated.

'Not from anybody?' She moved his hand down onto her hip, and gave the little wriggle she knew could drive him to madness. 'Nobody at all?'

'No,' he said, rather weakly.

'So I can visit one day?' She gave another wriggle

'Yes,' he gasped. 'Either stop doing that very soon, or don't stop at all.'

Lavender gave a triumphant smile. Nobody, in the school or out, was going to compete with her and she had Ron exactly where she wanted him. She didn't stop at all.

-o0o-

The weeks rolled past and Lavender continued to make sure Ron would have no chance to think about anyone but her, although she found it was quite hard work. He seemed to enjoy the kissing well enough, and loved it when she wriggled, but it was all...physical.

He never seemed to noticed what she wore from day to day or take any interest in how her lessons were going, and they certainly never talked about themselves. Lavender had been trying to wheedle an invitation to his home over Easter holidays but all she got were vague replies that he would have to ask his mum, or that he was thinking on staying at school to prepare for end of year exams.

One evening, as they were walking through the school, she found she couldn't stop herself asking the question that had been building in her mind for several days.

'Ron? Where are we going?'

He looked at her and winked. 'There's this corridor on the fifth floor nobody ever uses.'

She stopped walking. 'No, I meant where are we going as a couple?'

Ron stopped walking, too. 'I'm not with you. What do you mean "going"? We're going out together, aren't we?'

'But is our relationship developing? What do you think our future is?'

He laughed. 'You're the one who does Divination!' Lavender didn't laugh. 'We've only been going out for a couple of months. It's a bit early to start talking about the future. Unless...you're getting fed up with me?' Lavender thought he maybe didn't look as worried as he should. 'Finding me a bit boring?'

'No! Of course I'm not. You're right, I shouldn't be asking.'

'We're young, no ties. Let's just enjoy ourselves, eh?' She nodded and Ron gave her a squeeze. 'We're still young, Lav. So, fifth floor?'

-o0o-

She still had her doubts, though. Was he going off her? She started looking in the mirror more often, checking for flaws; her hair, her make-up. Her bum? Should she maybe lose some weight?

Parvati tried to talk some sense in to her, telling her that they were very young and surely Lavender wasn't even starting to think about potential husband material. Was she?

Lavender wasn't, but she didn't know what she was. The fact that Ron didn't ever seem to commit to anything didn't help. She wanted to be a girlfriend but began to worry she was simply a snog. Unfortunately her response was to start pushing for an answer harder and harder. Even she realised there was an element of desperation in her questions, but never got as far as seeing she was starting to get clingy and whiny.

It didn't help that Hermione was very clearly not going out with Cormac. Instead she was there, on her own, like a constant shadow looming over the school. To Lavender's jaundiced eye she was getting prettier every day, and funnier and more...more female. Lavender starting hating Hermione , simply for being on the same planet as her and Ron.

She must try harder, must make Ron want her and only her. The perfect opportunity would be his birthday, just a few days away now. Then he would see how special he was. The present, ridiculously expensive, was already safely tucked away in Lavender's trunk. She would get up at dawn to make sure she could give it to him the minute he showed up.

-o0o-

She was up at dawn, and had never spent so long making herself look perfect. Everything had to be just right today. Hopefully the Common Room would be full and everyone could see what he meant to her.

She sat facing the stairs to the boy's rooms, checking the time every few minutes and trying to stop panicking. What if he didn't like the present? What if he didn't like her and decided today was a good day to tell her?

'Calm down,' she told herself. 'today is your day, with your boyfriend – who is now of age. He's an adult; he'll act like one and so must you.' It helped and she relaxed and waited. She felt like she'd been waiting for ever when...

'You're late, Won-Won! I've got you a birthday...'

He pushed her away. 'Leave me alone, Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane.'

Lavender just stared, open mouthed. Was this some kind of stupid joke he'd cooked up with Harry? She waited for them to laugh, but they didn't. What confused and upset her even more was the smirk Harry gave as he passed her on the way to the portrait hole. Then they were gone. By the time Lavender recovered herself and got to the corridor they were nowhere to be seen.

He didn't come down to breakfast, he didn't come back to the Common Room. It was as if he'd vanished from the face of the Earth. Lavender sat in their favourite armchair, still clutching the present and trying not to cry. Parvati sat on the arm wondering what she could say to try to help, but couldn't come up with anything.

Shortly after 11 o'clock Romilda Vane came wandering through with her gaggle of friends in tow. Throwing off Parvati's restraining arm, Lavender marched over to her.

'Where is he? What have you done with him?'

Romilda was speechless for a moment, in itself a rare event. 'Who?'

'You know who. Ron. My boyfriend,' she spat. 'Where is he?'

Romilda shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't know; I've not seen him.' She looked around the Common Room, only now realising he wasn't there. 'He's probably with Harry.'

Lavender grabbed her by the shoulder. 'DON'T GIVE ME THAT! He was with you; he told me. You and Potter have hatched some little plan to get him away from me. WHERE IS HE?'

Parvati dragged her away, throwing Romilda a look that clearly said "Please go".

Romilda shook her head, still confused, and started to walk off. Then she turned back. 'I don't know what you've been drinking, but I haven't got a clue what you're talking about. Ron Weasley? One thing I can tell you,' she gave Lavender a pitying smirk, 'we're all grateful you've got him, so we don't have to worry about him trying it on with us.'

As the gang of girls walked off they heard Romilda say, in a stage whisper, 'I used to think she was quite intelligent. Maybe the jerk's sucked the brains out of her.'

'Well it's certainly not his brain she's been sucking, from what I've heard,' replied one of her friends, at which point they all started screeching and giggling as they made their way up to the dorms.

Lavender burst into tears and fell into Parvati's arms. The present, now forgotten, dropped to the floor at her feet.

-o0o-

By mid-afternoon Parvati had had enough and ordered Lavender to bed.

'No! Where is he? I want to know.' She'd been alternately crying and coming up with more and more ridiculous ideas to explain Ron's absence ever since the spat with Romilda and her friends. Neither of them even got close to the real reason.

'Lavender, you're in a state. With the best will in the world you look terrible and...' An inspired idea sprang to mind. '...you certainly don't want him seeing you like this. Go upstairs and let him worry where you are for a change.'

Lavender reluctantly agreed and Parvati followed her up, handing her a glass once she was lying on the bed.

'What is it?'

'Just a chamomile infusion to help you relax a bit.' It was actually a rather strong sleeping draught but Parvati thought the deceit was justified on this occasion, and soon Lavender was completely out. Parvati sighed in relief, rather glad her father had forbidden her to have a boyfriend whilst she was still at school.

It had been an exhausting day for her both mentally and physically and she went to bed soon after nine that evening, long before Hermione returned just after midnight.

-o0o-

Lavender awoke late the next morning, feeling tired and bunged up despite her long sleep. Parvati was in a chair by her bed, looking worried.

'Lavender, I want you to stay very calm. Do you understand me?'

'It's Ron, isn't it?'

'He's in the hospital wing.'

Lavender immediately leapt up, then had to sit down again as her head started to spin. 'What happened? Did he fall, or was there a fight...?'

No. He got...sort of...poisoned. A potion...'

Lavender didn't hear the rest of it. She threw on some clothes and was gone. She was in such a state she didn't even bother brushing her hair. She ran all the way to the ward, ignoring the stitch developing in her side, and burst through the doors.

Ron was in bed, asleep or unconscious she didn't know. Ginny and Harry were sat next to each other, on the far side of the bed, and looked up in shock at the sudden outburst of noise. Closest to her, holding Ron's hand was...Granger. She didn't seem to have noticed anything and didn't look round.

'What happened? What's happened to Ron?'

Harry explained, in a voice that sounded weary with repetition. He told her about Romilda's doctored chocolates, Slughorn's antidote, the poisoned mead and the bezoar. However, if he was expecting another outpouring of gratitude similar to the one he'd had from Molly Weasley, he was to be sorely disappointed.

'Why didn't you send for me? Why didn't I know?' she demanded.

Harry looked away rather guiltily. 'There was so much going on, Lavender; I'm sorry. We had to get his family up here and ...everything.'

Lavender pointed at Hermione, who had finally realised someone else had arrived. '_She_ knew.' She stormed to the bed, pulling Hermione's hand from Ron's and almost pushing her from the chair. 'Thank you for looking after _my boyfriend_ for me, Hermione, but I'm here now. So you can go,' she spat out.

The office door opened and Madam Pomfrey bustled out, her eyes - honed by many years of working in the school - sweeping over the tableau before her and picking up every nuance. She looked at her watch. 'I need to examine Mr Weasley, so you'll all have to leave.' It was always a good fall back excuse to get rid of visitors, especially pupils.

'When can I come back in,' Lavender bristled. 'He is my boyfriend.'

'And this is a hospital ward, Miss Brown, not a school ball. Mr Weasley needs rest and I cannot have him exhausted by a constant stream of visitors. Miss Weasley, as family, can come back this evening. The rest of you' her eyes fixed on Lavender, 'as _class mates,_ will be allowed to visit for no more than half an hour each after dinner – one at a time - starting tomorrow.'

'But...'

'You will all leave now, before I'm forced to call your Head of House. Go.'

-o0o-

Lavender went back to the dorm and straight to bed. This had been the worst weekend of her entire life. Her boyfriend was lying in bed, grievously ill and she wasn't even allowed to look after him. Her reputation was obviously in shreds; if the fourth years were talking about her like that, what were the rest saying? Everyone had treated like a nothing, not even worthy of being told what had happened.

Then Granger, sat there holding Ron's hand like she had a claim to him. She was such a dear friend she hadn't spoken to him for weeks, simply because he'd chosen somebody else over her. Now she sat there, bold as brass, holding his hand and pretending to be upset. Oh yes, now Ron was in the news she wanted to be associated him again, wanted some of the limelight. Well she wasn't going to get it.

There was only one person who was going to be by Ron's side, looking after him, caring for him like a girlfriend should. Granger might be the school swot but she'd stand no chance in a cat fight and that was exactly what she was going to get if she didn't stand aside.


	5. Lavender Blue

Madame Pomfrey almost stamped her foot, something she had never done in thirty years as a healer. 'Miss Brown, I do not know how long he will be asleep. His system has had a nasty shock and this is it's way of dealing with it. His body knows far more about itself than I do.'

'Is he asleep when the others are here?'

'That comes under patient confidentiality and I cannot tell you. Now, your time is up so I suggest you return tomorrow.'

'Will he be awake tomorrow?'

'I'm a healer; ask Professor Trelawney if you want a prophecy.' With that Madame Pomfrey turned on her heel and went back to her office, shutting the door rather more forcefully than she normally did.

Poor Won, thought Lavender as she made her way back slowly to Gryffindor Tower. Every night she went to see him and found him asleep, looking so young and vulnerable. Sometimes he even looked scared. That stupid woman still insisted visits were restricted to just a half hour when all Lavender wanted to do was stay and look after him. It was the lack of information that was causing her to fret; nobody seemed to know how he was doing or how long he would have to stay on the ward, alone and ill.

Pomfrey would say nothing, obviously considering "girlfriend" to equate to no more than "classmate". Had she never been in love? Probably not, Lavender thought, with a sigh, or else she'd know.

Ginny Weasley was no better. It didn't help that they'd hardly spoken more than a few words to each other in the last almost five years, but it should be different now as they had something in common. Lavender stopped herself from thinking that they were almost related, but they should be closer. Soon, if things went well, Lavender would be visiting The Burrow and even staying over - perhaps sharing a room with her. Ginny should take advantage of that. Maybe then she'd learn how to make the most of herself, instead of looking like she'd just stepped off a broom all the time.

That left Harry as the only person she could talk to, but he was a boy and considered a grunt to be a conversation. Lavender had tried so hard with him, and it had turned out to be very trying. One evening she'd found him sat in the Common Room, on his own, and he seemed a little down so she thought she'd make a real effort this time. After all, they were the two people closest to Ron in the whole school, apart from Ginny, so it was about time they got to know each other better.

She still had this dream of the four of them, though she didn't know who the fourth was yet – not Granger, obviously – going around as a group as they got older. Perhaps they'd visit a pub, or the theatre. Eventually there might even be cosy weekends away to the coast or a little place in the countryside and she could gossip away to Harry's girlfriend whilst the men could bore each other senseless talking about Quidditch.

She sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his arm. 'I know. I worry about him, too.'

Harry gave a small jump. 'Who?'

'Ron, silly!' Lavender giggled. 'You don't have to pretend; I know how close you two are.'

Harry shuffled around in his seat. 'We're not close! We're mates...friends, I mean.' He looked uncomfortable.

'But you talk about things, don't you? I bet you don't have any secrets from each other.'

Harry was now positively writhing. 'Well, we don't tell each other everything. Not...everything.'

'Do you ever talk about me?'

'How do you mean?' he asked, rather wide eyed and leaning away from her.

'What he thinks about me.' She looked earnestly into his eyes. 'Does he think we're serious, or is it just a fling for him?'

'That's not really something...we've ever...Why would we?'

'Do you think it is serious? You know I'm very fond of him, don't you? Does he feel the same way about me? Sometimes...sometimes I wonder if he just sees me as, you know, just another girl. But then, when we're on our own together, and we're …'

'Lavender, please! Do we have to discuss this?' Harry almost begged. 'What you and Ron get up to is no concern of mine. Maybe you should ask him.'

'But he's always asleep when I go to visit him.'

'He is? I mean, he is...when I go there, too...sometimes. Umm...look, I've got to find McLaggen. I want to discuss some tactics with him for the next game.'

'What about Granger,' Lavender blurted out.

Harry looked confused. 'She doesn't know the first thing about Quidditch.'

Lavender shook her head impatiently. 'Why's she still hanging around Ron?' She looked at him almost pleadingly. 'Does she still think she's in love with him?'

Harry wasn't fast enough in getting the denial out; lying was something he never felt comfortable with.

'I knew it!' Lavender's anger and jealousy boiled up instantly. 'She never learns, does she? I've got him; he's mine. Why can't she let it go?'

She rushed up to her dorm and threw herself on her bed. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't everyone just leave them alone to be happy? Why couldn't it be like the stories her mum wrote, and occasionally got published in _Witch Weekly_, where the handsome hero swept the beautiful young woman off her feet and they always lived happily ever after? The heroines in those stories didn't have to put up with some interfering frizzy haired bookworm poking around and stirring up trouble.

-o0o-

The days dragged slowly; Lavender impatiently waiting her turn to visit Ron, along with everyone else. Because Lavender always went last she could see he was getting tired by the time she arrived though she tried to stay cheerful, for his sake.

'Still, you'll be out soon and then I can make sure you get taken proper care of, can't I?'

'Pomfrey's OK, she looks after me.'

Lavender laid her hand on his cheek. 'But not like I can.' She looked out of the window. 'Spring's on its way and the days are getting nicer, so I'll be able to get you out in the sunshine. I was thinking we could find somewhere sheltered and I could read to you.'

'I'm not an invalid,' he snapped, and she had to compose herself before answering.

'I know you're not an invalid, Ron, but it will take a while to get your strength back; that's probably why you tire so quickly, isn't it? That's all I meant.'

'Well, yeah. I was poisoned, I suppose. Almost at death's door. If Harry hadn't got that bezoar in to me...' He shivered. 'Takes it out of you a bit, something like that happening. Makes you think about who...what's important to you,' he said quietly, looking down at his hands. Then he seemed to remember it was Lavender sat next to him. 'I'm sure it's still affecting me; maybe that's why I keep nodding off.'

'I don't mind, I sit here and watch you sleep. Your eyes are very restless, did you know that? It's almost as if you aren't really asleep at all.' Ron shrugged. 'I just want to make sure you get better. I know it must be frustrating for you stuck in here. Have you asked when you can leave?'

Ron shook his head. 'Not really; it beats going to lessons.'

'Except we can't be together.'

'Anyway, talking of getting tired...do you mind?'

Lavender said she didn't, of course, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. When she went back the next day he was already asleep, so she didn't bother staying.

-o0o-

'We' said Parvati, throwing a jumper at Lavender, 'are going to the Quidditch match. Get dressed.'

'I was thinking about going to see...'

'A Quidditch match.' Parvati finished the sentence for her in a very final sort of way. 'Put your jumper on. You've been moping around here long enough and you need some fresh air. Anyway, you can see him afterwards and tell him all about it; it'll give you something to talk about.'

'I don't know.'

'Well, I do. Honestly, Lavender, you need to snap out of it. Your whole life seems...you're obsessed and it isn't good for you. You've got other friends.'

Lavender stood up and gave Parvati a hug. 'I suppose you're right. It's just that when you're in love nothing else seems to matter.'

Parvati held Lavender's face and looked her in the eye. 'Is it love?

Lavender tried to look away but Parvati wouldn't let her. 'He's my boyfriend.'

Parvati nodded. 'That's close enough. Let's go and watch some Quidditch.'

-o0o-

The match was not a great success, if you were a Red and Gold. Luna Lovegood's attempts at a commentary might have been considered amusing if your team were winning but, added to a rather fragmented performance, they became irritating very quickly.

The Gryffindor team seemed unfocussed and Harry, who had snatched victory from certain defeat so many times in the past, looked as if he wanted to be somewhere else. The low point, which summed up the day perfectly, was when McLaggen – for reasons best known to himself – decided to take over as Beater and knocked Harry off his broom. Even the Slytherins fell silent as he plummeted towards the ground and it was only the quick thinking of Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote that stopped him hitting hard. The Gryffindors sat, with hands over mouths, as Harry was taken off to hospital and they knew then that the game was lost. Ginny Weasley took over as Seeker but it was only a matter of time before Summerby from Hufflepuff caught the snitch and they could all go home.

The Common Room was unnaturally quite as the House came to terms with losing the game.

And the injury to their Captain.

And that idiot McLaggen, who sensibly decided to make himself very, very scarce. Every time the portrait hole swung open twenty wands were pointed at it just in case it was him stepping through.

Eventually Lavender had had enough and decided she was going to go to the hospital wing. She found the doors shut, with a large "No Entry Except In Emergency" sign on display. One other person stood staring at it – Hermione Granger.

'What are you doing here?' Lavender demanded.

Hermione's eyes flicked around nervously. 'I've come to see...if Harry's all right.'

Lavender tossed her hair back. 'Oh yes, I suppose Ron's old news now isn't he? Harry's far more up-to-date.'

A flash of pain crossed Hermione's face. 'I don't know what you mean.'

'Huh! I thought you were supposed to be the clever one. A few days ago you were all over Ron like a rash, now it's Harry. You're just a groupie.' Hermione stayed silent, because she didn't know what that meant. Lavender came up to her. 'Well, you stay interested in him; Ron's nothing to do with you any more. Understand?'

At that point the door opened and Madame Pomfrey came out, casting a quick eye over both girls. 'Yes?'

'I've come to see how Harry is...'

'...and Ron. Can I go in, please? I am his...'

'I know, Miss Brown,' said Pomfrey, sharply, as she was getting rather bored of hearing it. 'Mr. Potter is asleep and recovering from his injury, which will heal quickly. Mr. Weasley...' she opened the door a crack and looked in, 'is also sleeping.' She took a considered breath. 'There have been enough visitors today; the ward is closed until tomorrow. Good night.' With that she was gone.

Lavender and Hermione turned their backs on each other and returned to Gryffindor Tower separately.

Sunday was just another day. Lavender visited in the evening but they could only talk in low tones as Harry was in the next bed. Ron was mainly interested in news of McLaggen, and if he'd been hexed out of the school yet. No, he wasn't sure when he'd be released, but it might be soon.

-o0o-

On Monday morning Lavender awoke early, too early to go to breakfast. Instead she thought she might slip along and see Ron first. Having had a good night's sleep he should be wide awake. She didn't get as far as the Hospital Wing. Just as she was about to start climbing the stairs she saw him, looking remarkably well and laughing and joking with Harry.

And Granger. Her smug little face was the final straw.

'Hi,' he said, his smile slipping.

After everything she'd done for him, all the times she'd asked him when he was going to be out, all the worry he'd put her through... "Hi".

'Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today?' That wasn't the worst bit for Lavender though, by a long way. 'And why is _she_ with you?'

The other two made themselves scarce, leaving Lavender and Ron alone in the corridor.

'Well?'

Ron, to credit his bravery if not his intelligence, tried to turn that in to a joke. 'Getting better!'

Lavender's hands immediately went to her hips. 'I meant "well" as in "explain".'

'Hey! Pomfrey just told me five minutes ago I could go this morning, and as Harry was leaving too I thought...'

'And her?'

'She'd come to see Harry.'

'So she didn't know you were getting out?' It was a demand as much as a question, and Ron looked mulishly at her.

'How could she? I don't know why you've got a problem; she was just there, that's all.'

'That _is_ the problem. She's always there, like a bad smell. Look...'

Ron put a hand on her arm. 'No, you look.'

'I...'

'Listen!' He took a couple of deep breaths. 'Just for once, listen. Harry's into something much bigger than all of us. It's probably going to be dangerous but we said we'd stick by him. He needs me...and Hermione.'

'I don't see why. What's so special about her?'

'You haven't been with us; she's the thinker.'

Lavender exploded. 'I thought as much. So I'm just the bimbo who's good for a snog, is that it?'

Ron stepped back and looked at her for a while. 'Hermione's part of the deal; we can't do it without her. If you can't accept that then maybe it's best if we...'

Tears sprung unbidden to her cheeks and she pulled him into a hug. 'I love you, Ron, and I know you love me.' Ron said nothing, so she continued. 'I understand about Harry; Professor Trelawney's told us about the struggles she sees in his future. Maybe he needs her, but you don't; you've got me and I'll be with you whatever happens.' Lavender held him at arm's length, staring at his face, then gave him another hug. 'As long as she keeps away from you. Now,' she gave him a peck on the cheek, 'let's get you some breakfast to keep your strength up.'

They sat together during breakfast, but said nothing to each other. Lavender thought Ron looked preoccupied but couldn't think of anything that seemed relevant at that moment. She knew bad times were coming, of course, the same as everybody else; you only had to read the paper. She didn't know how it would affect her, though.

Would it be like the wars the Muggles had, with explosions and battles, or more like these "terrorisms" she read about, which were fought against an invisible enemy? Would she be safe? Was anywhere safe these days? Katie and Ron had shown that even the school wasn't immune, any more than Diagon Alley.

What really scared her the most, though, was the thought of being alone when whatever happened happened. She thought her parents wouldn't be involved as her father only held a minor position at a firm of potion makers and her mum worked from home, but Lavender couldn't see herself hiding out there if it came to a fight. Her world was not one that could exist under the rule of dark magic; she needed freedom to live and laugh, rather than obey.

Yes it was scary, but she determined there and then to fight and risk everything rather than submit, and she would do it at Ron's side. Together they could support each other, and help Harry and when everything was over Ron would know how much she meant to him.

-o0o-

It was different between them. Ron was different and Lavender wondered if his near-death experience had affected him more than he cared to admit. He seemed distant...distracted and it hurt her when he turned away. He spent a lot of time with Harry, and sometimes Granger was there too.

One evening she even suggested they visit the corridor on the fifth floor, as they hadn't been there for ages, but he just shook his head and said he needed to do some homework. She didn't believe him, so asked him if the real problem was to do with what was coming. He said she didn't need to know.

'But I will need to know, Ron. If I'm going to be with the rest of you doing...whatever it is you need to do...shouldn't I be in the planning too?'

Ron started pulling at his ear, which had become very red. 'I don't know if you'll be there. I don't think we'll be able to have somebody along just for the ride.'

'But I'll be useful!' she pleaded. 'I won't just be a passenger, will I? Look, I've been thinking. You've all got your strengths but none of you are good at Divination, are you? Certainly not Granger, who's so rubbish at it she got thrown off the course.'

Ron glared at her. 'She left. She wasn't "thrown out"; I was there.'

'Professor Trelawney let her think she left, to save face. She'd seen for weeks what was coming, so she arranged for it to happen. She told me and Parvati about it. That's where I can come in, don't you see? With me on the team, looking ahead, I can make things easier...'

'No. Divination isn't going to be any use to us.' He saw the look on her face and back tracked to save an argument. 'I'm not saying it's a load of old rubbish, though it probably is, but it won't be like that. I don't think anything is going to be planned, so we won't be able to see it coming, will we? It'll be thinking on our feet, day-to-day, dangerous. Maybe it'd be better if we weren't together. I know it will upset you; it'll upset me too,' he quickly assured her, 'but maybe it would be better for you if...'

She threw her arms around him. 'No, Ron. I've decided; I'm going to stick with you come what may. I know you're only trying to look out for me because you love me so much, but I'm staying by your side.'

'Oh. That's...I'd better get on with that homework. Why don't you have an early night?'

That seemed to set the tone for the next few days. Ron spent a lot more time ensconced with Harry and...her. Whenever Lavender challenged him about it Ron would say it was a bit more planning, or Harry had had some important information passed to him and he wanted their opinion - both their opinions - on it. Then his ears would go red, and Lavender suspicions that he wasn't being totally honest with her grew with every new excuse.

-o0o-

Professor Trelawney had set them a practical class on augury, so Parvati and Lavender were walking around the grounds seeing what they could spot. Parvati had just seen a flock of birds heading west, then circle twice before flying off south.

'I wonder what that means?' she asked. Lavender just shrugged. 'Shall we look it up?' Lavender shrugged again. 'What's the matter?' A third shrug. 'Right, sit down and tell me all about it. I assume it's to do with Ron?'

Lavender sat and stared out over the Black Lake before collapsing into Parvati's arms. 'I think he's cheating on me' she cried out.

'Oh.'

'All the signs are there; not telling what he's up to, sneaking off, making excuses.'

'I don't think he's cheating.'

'How can you say that?'

Parvati chose her words carefully. 'Because she wouldn't let him. Say what you like about Hermione, but she's honourable to a fault.' She paused. 'That doesn't mean she isn't biding her time, of course.'

That brought on a renewed fit of sobbing from Lavender. 'What can I do? I don't want to lose him.'

'I'm not being cruel, Lavender, but I don't know if you have a choice any more.'

'Of course there's a choice' she cried. 'He has to choose me over her.'

'And if he doesn't?'

'He will, he must.'

'Why? I'm sorry, but that's the part I can't understand. What makes him such a great catch?'

Lavender spent a long time staring over the lake before she answered. 'Because I don't want to be on my own.'

Parvati gave her friend a hug. 'Oh, Lavender there'll be others. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but he's certainly not the only fish in the sea.'

Lavender sobbed quietly for a time, before speaking in a whisper. 'He might be, for me.'

'That's silly. Of course there'll be others.'

Lavender said nothing. How could she? In the last couple of weeks something had gone badly wrong. No matter what she tried, Lavender could no longer get any indication of future paths. Had the stress about her relationship with Ron meant she had lost her ability to divine...or was there no future there to see?

-o0o-

Lavender sighed and dropped her quill. That had been the hardest essay Professor Trelawney had ever set them - "Why have you not written this already?" - but it was done now and she could relax. She looked around the Common Room, wondering where Ron was. Probably holed up with Harry again...

Only he wasn't. The door leading to the boy's dormitories opened and Ron stepped out with...Lavender reeled back as if she'd been slapped. It was so obvious...so blatant; that's what really hurt her.

She marched over to him. 'What were you doing up there with her?' she shrieked. A few nervous giggles ran around the room as some people buried their heads deeper in their books whilst others got themselves comfortable, ready to enjoy the show.

Ron flicked a nervous look at Hermione, who slipped quietly way. Lavender didn't spare her a first glance, let alone a second. 'I asked you a question.'

Ron tried to straighten his hair. 'Harry needed our help. That's all.'

Lavender stared past him up the stairs. 'So, where is he then,' she asked quietly and Ron suddenly blanched. 'Go and get him and he can clear all this up in an instant, can't he? Go on.' Her voice was like iced death.

'He's...you're going to find this hard to believe, but he's not there any more. It's...complicated.'

Lavender smiled at him. 'Oh I don't think it's complicated, Ron. I think it's very simple.' The smile fell from her face. 'YOU'RE A LYING , TWO FACED, CHEATING SCUMBAG!'

'No!'

'STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! Don't even bother with your pathetic lies any more. You were sneaking around up there with her, weren't you? How long have you been carrying on with her?'

'What?'

'DON'T ACT THE INNOCENT! YOU'VE BEEN SEEING HER BEHIND MY BACK, I KNOW IT. How long have you been cheating on me? Before your birthday, or only since she was "going to see Harry in the hospital"? God, I've been so stupid. But that's what attracted you in the first place, isn't it? The dumb blond who's good for a snog...and anything else you fancied.'

At this stage the prefects started ushering the younger children up to their dorms. If things were going to start getting...biological they didn't want to have to explain the letters parents would be writing to McGonagall. The youngsters, of course, were starting to listen with rapt attention so it was quite a job getting them to move. Not that Lavender cared.

'That's all it was, wasn't it? You wanted somebody to practise on for the main event. Well I hope she appreciates it. I hope she realises that everything you've learnt you learnt from me.'

'It wasn't like that.'

'So what was it, then?'

'You came on to me, remember?'

'OH THAT'S IT, GO ON!' She flung her arm in a sweep around the room. 'TELL THEM! Tell them what I really am, according to you. They can't think any worse of me than they do already.' She stabbed a finger at Romilda Vane. 'Ask her what she thinks of me; I'm sure she'll tell you, like she has everyone else.'

She wasn't going to cry, not in front of him, but it was hard work. 'Parvati was right; you just dragged me down to your level, didn't you? I had such plans for us. I wanted it to be us, together. I thought we were meant for each other, that you cared about me, but you never did. I tried, Merlin knows I tried; I played the tart for you, gave you everything you wanted, but it wasn't enough, was it? Did you ever care about me, or were you always thinking of her?

Ron tried to put a hand on her arm but she shrugged him off. 'DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! I've had enough of your groping and fumbling to last a life time. Have your bookworm; see if she's as accommodating as I was and when you realise she'd rather read about it than do it remember what you could have had.'

Lavender turned away and walked as steadily as she could towards the stairs up to the dorms but before she got there, she turned back. 'One last thing. Just in case you haven't realised I'll make it so simple even you can understand.' Her hand flew out and smacked him across the face. 'WE'RE FINISHED!'

This time she didn't even try to walk, but ran all the way to her room and threw herself on the bed, finally letting the hot, bitter tears flow.

-o0o-

Lavender felt somebody sit on the edge of her bed, and a hand rubbing her back. 'I've got the spello-tape ready to put the pieces of your broken heart back together again,' said Parvati, quietly. Lavender turned to her and, burying her head in Parvati's shoulder, let her grief flow. 'I haven't got anything to say to you that you want to hear at the moment, so just cry it out. Go on, it'll do you good.'

They sat for a long time, as the light faded and the dorm grew dark. Eventually the door opened and Hermione slipped in. She looked across to them but Parvati just shook her head slightly. Hermione got into bed and drew the curtains without saying anything.

Eventually, in the dark hours of the early morning, Lavender fell into an exhausted sleep. Parvati sat on the bed stroking her hair. Just before eight o'clock hunger forced her to move so she gave Lavender a slight shake. 'Shall I book you in sick today?'

Lavender sat up, burying her face in her hands. 'No.' She tried, and failed miserably, to give Parvati a smile. 'Today's the first day of the rest of my life, so they say. Merlin, that's something to look forward to. I've got face them all eventually, so I might as well get it over with.'

She got up and showered, then dressed and applied her make-up. Her eyeliner was only slightly wobbly, but it wasn't bad – considering. She walked slowly through the Common Room, head held high but looking neither left nor right to avoid the stares aimed at her and Parvati held her hand as they entered the Great Hall. As expected, the noise dropped considerably once she was seen and everybody started looking at her. Apart from some sniggering, mainly from the from the Slytherins, Lavender got a mostly sympathetic reception, especially from the girls. Parvati steered her to a seat well away from the other sixth years, and they ended up sitting by some of the younger pupils; who were concentrating much harder on eating than they really needed to.

She poured them both pumpkin juice. 'Right. Toast?' Lavender shook her head and mumbled that she wasn't hungry. 'I know you're not,' said Parvati, briskly, 'but if you don't eat something I will report you sick whether you like it or not. Toast.'

Lavender ate the food put on her plate mechanically and drank the drink in her glass. Doing as she was told was easier than arguing, and it meant she didn't have to think. Thinking would not be good for her at the moment; just let it all happen.

The morning was awful. It would have to be charms, of course, one of the few lessons she shared with the...Ron, he was just Ron. The cheating bastard. _She'd_ have to be there as well, of course, wouldn't she? Lavender took a deep breath. She would be mature about this. Hermione, her room mate. The bitch.

They didn't even try, that was the worst part. They were all over each other; touching, stroking. It was too much and Lavender burst into tears, she couldn't stop herself. Of course the bastard didn't care, he just turned his back on her and the bitch was immediately simpering at him.

Lavender couldn't stand it any longer and ran from the classroom, seeking refuge in the toilets – like generations of girls before her. If she'd thought of that it may have given her some comfort. As it was, she felt more alone than she ever had in her life.


	6. Lavender Rose

So the days dragged on. Lavender had never been very good at sleeping whilst it was light, so had to stay up later and later as the equinox approached. She found herself avoiding the Common Room as much as possible of an evening for the other girls never seemed to tire of pointing and whispering behind their hands whenever she walked in. Lavender neither knew nor cared whether what they were saying was good or bad. Then the sight of _her _and _him_ cosying up to each other – on the pretence of talking to Harry – made it all too much to bear. Instead she sat on her bed pretending to read.

Even worse was having to pretend to be asleep when _she_ came into the dorm at night. There was no attempt at reconciliation, no apology or trying to make things easier. _She'd_ never whistled in six years at the school, that Lavender could recall, but now did it as _she_ got ready for bed. Stupid, perky, jaunty little tunes that Lavender knew were designed to irritate. She couldn't say anything because she was meant to be asleep, of course, and suspected that's why the bitch was doing it in the first place.

Parvati was the only constant in her life. She was always there, waiting to be needed. She never pushed herself forward, never gave advice unless it was asked for – it wasn't – and never judged. She provided a sympathetic ear and a shoulder to cry on on more than one occasion and always seemed to have some Honeyduke's chocolate around when it was most needed.

Lavender started counting down the days towards the end of term. Just a few more weeks and she could get out of here for the summer. She would go home and lie in the garden, proof reading her mum's latest stories. She would lose herself in fictional love that always turned out well and try to put her life back together again.

-o0o-

The commotion in the Common Room barely registered with her. Harry had done something stupid – a fight with Draco Malfoy or something, nothing he hadn't done a hundred times before – and had got himself banned from the last Quidditch match of the season. He wasn't very popular as a result. Lavender wasn't much bothered but at least it meant the Gryffindors had somebody else to talk about apart from her, and that was restful. She could carry on drifting through the year.

Saturday found her, once more, being led to a Quidditch match she really didn't want to watch. She'd planned to stay in the Castle, on her own. It would have been a chance to mope and cry as much as she wanted but Parvati was having none of it.

'Lavender, there are times when House loyalty is more important that anything,' she pronounced. 'With Harry not playing our backs are against the wall. Everyone will try their best and we have to be there for them. You are going, even if I have to carry you kicking and screaming to your seat.'

Lavender went, docilely.

It was incredible. Katie Bell led them out, marched them out. Their heads were up, shoulders back. They did not look like a team who were ready to be beaten. Katie's team talk was actually more of a bellow and heard by the whole stadium. It was short and to the point.

'Listen up! We're a few, but we're a happy few! We're a team! Now, cry "Merlin for Harry, McGonagall and Gryffindor"! Let's go!'

Never had a team played so well. They swarmed around the pitch like angry bees. Every Bludger found its target, every Quaffle went to hand. The Ravenclaw attacks were disrupted and defences overwhelmed. The Gryffindor supporters could hardly believe the scoreboard as it climbed and climbed. One hundred points up, two hundred points up...Ravenclaw couldn't get back into the game even if they wanted because Ron Weasley played out of his skin; his hands appearing to be made of magnets. That started the singing, of course.

_Weasley is our King,  
>Weasley is our King,<br>He didn't let the Quaffle in,  
>Weasley is our King.<em>

_Weasley can save anything,  
>He never leaves a single ring,<br>That's why Gryffindors all sing:  
>Weasley is our King.<em>

Lavender gave a great gasp and ran. Parvati followed, with only one regretful look back to the pitch. She found her hiding in some bushes near the lake.

'Oh, Lavender!'

'It should have been me,' she howled, once again seeking the comfort of Parvati's arms. 'It should have been me. I was going to be his Queen, that's what I planned. What happened to my plans?'

'Plans change. The future isn't laid out for us, you know that. Plans change and your path leads in another direction.'

'I wanted to be Queen.'

'And you will. One day you'll find the person meant for you and you'll have a new King at your side. One day. It will get better; you'll heal and live your life.'

Lavender cried until she could cry no more, then allowed herself to be led to her bed where she slept a sleep disturbed by dreams of her trapped in a room that had no door.

-o0o-

That was not the last occurrence of that dream. Several times a night she would wake, sweating. A small room, dark, with no door. Oneiromancy – the interpretation of dreams - was not part of the Hogwarts Divination syllabus, so Lavender turned to the library for help.

She found that a locked door signifies the end of a phase. That there was no door meant she had lost an opportunity for happiness, perhaps. The dark room, being trapped in a situation. That was certainly true at the moment. She was trapped in the school, forced into close daily contact with her former boyfriend and his new girlfriend until the end of term.

Or maybe it wasn't a room at all. She looked up graves, and found very similar explanations; leaving behind the old and starting anew. Buried alive meant she was feeling trapped and helpless

She tossed the book aside. It all seemed to fit and make sense, but she wasn't satisfied. She convinced herself these weren't just dreams, but they weren't exactly nightmares either. She was starting to dread the night and going through it all again.

_She searched for the door, her hands running over the walls, but there was nothing. Just smooth surfaces wherever she reached. Such a small room, not much bigger then her. She wanted to go, wanted to leave this place, but she couldn't. _

Lavender sat bolt upright, staring into the darkness. Fumbling for her wand she cast _Lumos_, needing light, needing to see something, anything.

What she saw, with some clarity, was that perhaps she wasn't dreaming. Maybe it was a premonition. Perhaps there were no shadow meanings. The room was a grave.

Her grave.

-o0o-

Professor Trelawney put the parchment aside with a sigh. 'My dear, for you this is a very, very poor reading. If I didn't know you better I'd say you made the whole thing up.' She looked at Lavender with some sympathy. 'Your aura tells me you are still troubled. Am I correct?'

'Yes, Professor.'

Trelawney patted her hand. 'Emotional turmoil can do that, look at poor Nymphadora Tonks. Of course, she's far too sophisticated to accept my help, and it pains me. It pains me, my dear. You will accept my help, won't you?'

'Yes. Please. What can I do?'

'Start again. Go back to the leaves, or the ball. Regain your confidence before using more advanced techniques.'

Lavender dragged herself from the chair and headed for the door. 'That was a great help. Thank you.'

On Saturday, whilst Parvati was busy in the library, she got out her crystal ball. She saw nothing but fog. There was no future to divine.

-o0o-

Pomfrey tapped her quill on the desk, considering her options as she looked at the girl sat opposite her. 'You say she has not been sleeping well for some time now, Miss Patil?'

'No, Madame, nor has she been eating properly. It's been a couple of weeks and I'm getting worried about her. I should have brought her here earlier, shouldn't I?' Parvati looked guiltily at the Healer. 'But she kept saying she was coping and then, this weekend, it was like she just...gave up.'

'It can be difficult to go against a friend's wishes, but you got her here in the end and that's the main thing. You have nothing to blame yourself for and I can see why you're worried.'

Lavender had been led to the Hospital Wing like a child, holding Parvati's hand. She wore no make-up and there were dark rings around her eyes from lack of sleep. Her unwashed hair hung lank from her head.

'You think this has been caused by the end of her relationship with her boyfriend? Weasley, wasn't it?' Pomfrey directed her questions at Parvati because Lavender didn't appear to hear anything said to her. Parvati nodded and Poppy Pomfrey made a "Hrrumph" noise in her throat. 'I saw that one coming when he was in here weeks ago; I'm surprised she didn't. Can you cast cheering charms, Miss Patil?'

'Yes. Am I allowed to?'

'You are if I say so. I will check your competence with Professor Flitwick first, naturally, but I see no reason why you should not do it discretely – no more than two a day. I'll give her some Dreamless Sleep potion, too. Will you make sure she takes it?' Parvati nodded. 'Thank you. Only time can cure her but having a good friend by her side will be a great help.'

'I'll do anything I need to, I hate seeing her like this.'

'Young love is the bane of my life; every generation thinks they invented it.' A far away look came into Pomfrey's eyes. 'That doesn't make it any easier to handle, of course. We've all been through it at some stage, but we do manage to come out the other side eventually.'

'You've...?' Parvati couldn't stop the question from coming out, and then blushed.

Pomfrey gave a weary smile. 'As much as it may surprise you I haven't always been a Healer. I was your age once. A very long time ago, thankfully.' She snapped back to the present and started making notes on Lavender's medical record. 'We'll try it for a week; I'll check up on her after that.'

-o0o-

Lavender awoke to the familiar post-anaesthetic sensation that Dreamless Sleep potion gave. Parvati, she needed to find Parvati. For some reason that always seemed to cheer her up slightly. She looked across to her bed, but it was empty. She let her senses range further out, but could hear nothing. It was as if she were the only person in the Tower. Something was wrong.

She pulled on her dressing gown and made her way down to the Common Room. A few of the younger ones were sat there, silent and with stunned expressions on their faces.

'Somebody died?' asked Lavender.

A third year looked at her with a haunted expression on his face. 'Professor Dumbledore.'

Lavender sank into the nearest chair. Dumbledore? She didn't know how old he was, but...No, Dumbledore was Hogwarts; he'd go on for ever.

The portrait hole swung open and Neville stepped into the room, looking physically and mentally exhausted. 'Neville? Dumbledore? Is it true?'

He fell into a chair and nodded. 'It's true. Nobody else, though Ron's brother got badly injured. We were lucky, I suppose. Two of the their lot copped it, so that's two less to deal with next time.'

'What ARE you talking about?'

Neville looked at her in amazement. 'Last night! The attack!' Lavender's face was blank. 'You slept through it?'

'I'm...taking Dreamless Sleep potion. Where's Parvati? Is she...?' She daren't finish the sentence.

'Gone, and Padma. Their parents turned up a few hours ago. Didn't even give them a chance to get dressed, accio'd their trunks and everything.'

Lavender stared at the carpet. 'She didn't say goodbye,' she whispered. She looked at Neville. 'Tell me what happened.'

Her sense of guilt grew as the story unfolded. She'd been in the DA, but hadn't been there when she was needed, just like she hadn't gone to the Ministry. She'd missed it because she'd been knocked out by a potion she had to take to cope with the visions that came otherwise. She'd never admitted that to Parvati, letting her think this was still about Ron. Now it was too late.

They were interrupted by raised voices from somewhere in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

'I'm not going, woman, so you'd better get that into your skull!'

'I'll knock your skull all the way back to Kenmare if you ever talk to me like that again, Seamus Finnegan, so help me I will! D'you hear me? You're not too big to be fetched one across the side of your head, I'm telling you that now!'

'I'm not going, and that's the end of it!'

Shortly afterwards Seamus stormed into the Common Room and threw himself into a chair. 'She'll not make me leave, not until we've given the old man a proper send off!'

-o0o-

Lavender went back to her room and spent the rest of the day staring at the blank piece of parchment she held in her hand. It would be so simple, just a few words;

_'Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Please come and get me. I want to come home._

_Lavender.'_

Fifteen words that would take only a few seconds to write. In less than ten minutes it could be on an owl, making it's way to her home. Home. She wanted to be at home so badly, in her own bed, with her parents to look after her and make everything better, just like they used to when she was small.

She reached for her quill and then stopped. If she left, what then? Could she come back? Parvati was gone, probably never to return. Maybe Lavender could join her in...no. She couldn't leave her parents behind. She would have to stay with them. She reached for her quill once more...and stopped.

Dinner first. She realised she'd not eaten all day and would think clearer if she wasn't hungry. The owl arrived just as she was sitting down.

_'Lavender,_

_We've heard. Do you want us to come and get you?_

_Dad.'_

She sat in the Common Room all evening, staring at the letter. It was a way out; she didn't have to ask. Just one word and she could be gone. Her parents were worried about her, she should put their minds at rest. She would get her quill and reply.

On the way up to the dormitory she found two girls – first years, she thought – sat on the stairs in their nightdresses. One was holding a stuffed toy.

'What are you doing out here?'

One of the girls looked at her, her bottom lip wobbling as she tried not to cry. 'We're too scared to go to sleep. What if there's another attack tonight?'

Lavender sat between them and put her arms around them and found out their names were Cicely and Rosemary. 'I don't think there will be. There are lots of aurors here now to look after us, and then there's Dumbledore's Army.'

'What that?' one of the girls asked.

Lavender had to think about that for a while. These children hadn't even been here when it was formed. 'It's some of us, us pupils.'

'Are you in it?' asked the other girl, her voice full of wonder. 'Have you fought in a battle? That's what armies do, isn't it?'

'I used to be in it but no, I haven't fought. Neville has.'

'Neville?'

'Neville Longbottom, you know him. He fought in a battle last year, and again last night.'

'He helped me with my Herbology homework, once,' said Rosemary, who was the smaller of the two. 'I never knew he was brave. I'd be scared.'

Lavender thought about that for a while. 'What makes you think he wasn't? Brave people get scared, too. I'll tell you what, you go to bed now and tomorrow, after dinner, we'll get him to tell us all the story. How's that?'

'Thank you, Miss.'

'I'm just Lavender.' She gave them a small smile. 'Lavender, Rosemary and Cicely; quite the little herb garden aren't we? Go on, off you go.'

Lavender went to her dorm and got her quill.

_'Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I've got a few things I need to sort out and, anyway, we've all decided to stay for the funeral. The train leaves once it's over so I'll be home soon. _

_Love you.'_

She sat in bed, holding her bottle of Dreamless Sleep in one hand and the Galleon in the other. She knew it was silly; the chances of another attack tonight were zero but it didn't seem right to take her potion. Dare she go without it, though? Maybe if she stayed sat up and just dosed she wouldn't dream. Maybe...

It took a long time to shut her eyes and even then she kept opening them to check the coin. It was almost dawn when she finally drifted off .

_The door, it must be here somewhere. If I could just turn around, maybe it's behind me. But I can't turn, can't move. So dark, where's my wand? I want to leave, let me leave. Please..._

She sat up gasping and fumbling for the bottle on her bedside cabinet. The liquid stung her throat but she relaxed as it went down. Now she could sleep safely.

-o0o-

It was almost lunchtime when she got down to the Common Room, falling onto a sofa with a deep sigh and burying her head in her hands. Was this her life? Reliant on a potion to help her sleep, yet giving a sleep that didn't refresh her? She didn't want that, but didn't know how to break the cycle. Perhaps, once she got home...

'Hello, Mi...Lavender.'

She looked up to see Rosemary and Cicely standing shyly in front of her, not quite sure if they were allowed to talk to such a senior pupil. She gave them the best smile she could.

'Hello. So, did you go to sleep last night?'

'Yes, thank you,' said Cicely. 'Thank you for helping us. Is Neville going to tell us the story about the battle he was in tonight?''

Lavender nodded. 'I haven't seen him yet but I'm sure he will.' There was an awkward silence. 'It's a lovely day, why don't go outside for a while?'

They smiled and ran off, probably pleased they didn't have to talk to somebody so old for any longer. Lavender felt the cushions sag as someone sat next to her.

'Talking to the midgets?' asked Seamus.

'Two little friends I made last night,' she replied. 'They were a bit scared.' She wanted to say more, but stopped herself.

'They're not the only ones, are they? How're you doing?'

'Coping, just. It's the uncertainty. I don't know what's going to happen, do you?'

Seamus leaned back against the sofa. 'You know, whenever I ask my da if he sure about something he always says "There's only two things I'm certain of, son; death and taxes." I suppose that sums it up, doesn't it?'

Lavender joined him in leaning back. 'I used to think the future was so easy. Leave here, get a job, get married eventually, be happy. Now, I don't know anything. I don't even know if I've got a future.'

'None of us do, Lavender. I know you're into Divination and all that, but we can't know the future, and wouldn't want to, even if we could. Just like my Great, Great, Great Uncle Fionnbharr.'

Lavender looked at Seamus. 'What about him?'

'Have I never told you the story? He was from the Muggle side, but he found this old book and it had this sort of Elixir of Life recipe in it. It said that if you eat a puffin – that's a kind of seabird – everyday you'd live to be two hundred years old. So that's what he did.'

'And he lived to be two hundred?' she asked, in amazement.

'Nope. Thirty-seven. He was trying to catch one when he slipped and fell off the bloody cliff!' He winked at her.

Lavender snorted, and then laughed and couldn't stop. She laughed and laughed, becoming more and more hysterical, until she eventually burst into tears.

'Hey now!' Seamus put an arm around her. 'What's bought this on? Was the story that bad?'

'I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Just everything seems to be going wrong at the moment; it's been such a horrible year.'

'Ah, you've not had it easy, I know that. Emotions are powerful things but, if they weren't , what'd be the point of having them?'

She sat up and wiped her eyes. 'It isn't just that. I never even told Parvati, but it isn't just about me and Ron. I've been having nightmares.'

'Not surprising, with Dumbledore and all...'

'No, before that. Only, I don't think they're nightmares any more. I think it's a premonition.'

'What happens?' he asked, cautiously.

'I die,' she said simply. She started playing with her hands and then, like a dam bursting, the words started to pour out. 'I'm lying in my grave, but I know all about it and there's nothing I can do about it. It's the same every night and that's why I can't sleep unless I've taken some Dreamless Sleep potion. Pomfrey thinks I'm just upset about what happened with Ron, so she gave me some and now I can't do without it. That's why I didn't know anything about the attack so I didn't take any last night and I had the dream again. But I know it isn't just a dream. I know it's going to happen because I can't see my future any more either. Not in the ball, or the cards or anything. There isn't a future for me because I'm going to die and I can't...I can't cope with it any more.'

The tears began to flow once more and Seamus put his arm around her again. 'Wheesht now. So that's what you meant earlier. Do you feel better for telling me?'

'Yes,' she sobbed. 'I should have told Parvati, shouldn't I? Or Pomfrey. I should have done something. I can't do anything right.'

'Of course you can. You've told me, haven't you? Getting it off your chest is a start. Anyway, what makes you think you're seeing the future? Maybe your dream is just one of those metamorphosises.'

Lavender stopped crying and looked at him. 'A what?'

'A metamorphosis. You know, when something looks like something but it means...'

'Do you mean a metaphor? Metamorphosis is a change from one thing to another, like a caterpillar into a butterfly.'

Seamus looked a bit embarrassed. ' Well you could say they both fit. Fine, I'll admit I got it wrong, but they do. Things are changing, you've changed. Maybe that's what you're dreaming. You know, a lot of religions have this idea that you have to be sort of born again to start out fresh. Perhaps you're just taking it all a bit at face value.'

'What, taking it too literally?'

'Isn't that to do with books?' he shot back, and then laughed.

Lavender couldn't help but smile. It felt very easy talking to him. 'I didn't know you were in to oneiromancy.'

He cocked an eyebrow at her. 'You expect me to know what that is? The boy from County Kerry who doesn't even know the difference between meta...thingy and the other one!'

She gave a proper laugh this time, and leant against him. He felt so solid and she needed a hug. 'Maybe you're right. Maybe I have been thinking too much, but it all seems so real.'

'They do. I had a dream once where I was eating a giant marshmallow...'

'Don't tell me; you woke up the next morning and your pillow was gone?'

'Oh, you've heard it?'

They sat in silence for a while, that was very easy and comfortable. For the first time in a long time Lavender felt no pressure on her. Sitting like this felt right, not like there was an expectation. She didn't need that at the moment.

'Seamus? What should I do tonight?'

'You mean your potion? I don't know if I can answer that. Is it a case of wanting it or needing it?'

'I don't know any more.'

'Well, I reckon it isn't doing you any good, then. Sleeping's as natural as breathing so I don't know if you should need a potion to do it.' He considered for a while. 'I've seen the blokes on the booze, back home, and that stuff doesn't do you any good once it gets a hold of you. For what it's worth, and I'm not an expert, try going without it if you can.'

'I'll try. Thank you...for being here.'

'Aah, I do me best. Go find Neville and he can thrill us all with his war stories. Then, afterwards, maybe he'll tell us how he had to set fire to his underpants to get past Peeves. He didn't look much like a hero that day!'

-o0o-

Neville, Lavender decided, was a natural born story teller. The first years, along with some of their friends, had enjoyed his story and had gasped and screeched in all the right places. Even she'd been impressed and Seamus had interrupted just enough to make sure it wasn't too traumatic. No, Neville had refused to tell the story of Peeves and the underpants, saying that could wait for another time. The youngsters had gone off to bed chattering and much happier than they'd been last night. Lavender wondered if they realised it wasn't just a thrilling tale but true, and people could have easily died. Probably not. Immortality is very simple when you're young.

The bottle stayed on her bedside cabinet and she felt easier as she lay down. Seamus was right, sleeping was natural. She filled her mind with happy memories; childhood holidays and the feeling of Seamus's arm around her and shut her eyes.

It was three o'clock in the morning before she awoke. She'd had the dream, but this time it was slightly different. She wasn't being held against her will, but needed to stay because somebody felt such a strong sense of love for her. Her overwhelming sense was not one of fear, but sorrow. This somebody – she didn't know who – was reaching out to her and she had to help, because her love for them was just as strong.

She stared into the darkness feeling just a little better than she had for a while. Perhaps there was something positive in her future. She could love, and be loved, again.

-o0o-

She went down to the funeral with Seamus, leading a little flotilla of first years. She had this sudden image of the mother ducks on the pond near her home, with their brood sticking close by. They looked so young, so innocent.

With a jolt Lavender remembered they were not much younger than she had been when the Basilisk was loose in the school, or when she had seen Cedric Diggory lying dead upon the grass.

She sat next to Seamus for the service, with Rosemary on her lap. Dumbledore's words about Cedric came back to her. She would have to choose between what was right and what was easy, yet she knew there was no choice to make. Children should be able to go through school without fear and threat hanging over them.

She stayed with Seamus for the train ride back to London. They were alone in the carriage when a shadow fell across them. Looking up she saw that Harry, Ginny...Ron and Hermione had paused outside the door, trying to find seats She took a deep breath and beckoned them in; it was time to let bygones be bygones.

It was still awkward, though. Ginny sat as far away from Harry as possible and looked a bit down. Hermione gave Lavender a hesitant smile and sat well away from Ron, trying to talk to Harry - who spent most of the journey staring out of the window.

The pupils dispersed quickly once they got back to King's Cross, hurried away by anxious parents. There was a nervousness in the air and very few lingered for the traditional end of terms goodbyes to friends they would not see for a couple of months. Soon only Lavender and Seamus were left from their group.

'So, until September, then,' he said.

'You're coming back?' she asked, and it was a request as much as a question.

'I reckon so. I can't see me fitting in at Beauxbatons and ma'd raise merry hell if I didn't get me NEWTS. You?'

'I suppose so. What else is there to do?' Some first years hurried past with their parents and called out a "Goodbye" to her. 'Anyway, somebody has to look after the little ones.'

Seamus looked across to where Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were walking away, surreptitiously surrounded by Order of the Phoenix members – although Mad-eye Moody didn't exactly blend into the background.

'I'm not sure we'll be seeing them again. If Parvati stays away that could leave you as the only Gryffindor girl in the seventh year, d'you realise that?'

Lavender felt a pang at the mention of her friend; she would have to find out what was happening. She tried to put a brave face on it for Seamus. 'At least I get a room to myself.'

He nodded. 'Sounds right for the Gryffindor Queen Bee. Stay in touch - yeah? If you need to talk about anything you know where I am.'

'Thank you.' She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to where her parents were waiting for her.

Fin

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em> _Lavender's year may be over, but her story is not. By accident, rather than design, I have already posted two possible paths for her to follow. The first is a one-shot called "The Unquiet Grave", the second a longer story that I WILL finish called "Never underestimate the power of passion". Both can be accessed through my profile page._

_For those who have not guessed already, the title to this story come from the old nursery rhyme "Lavender Blue". Lots of people have covered it, of course, but my personal favourite is by a very talented young musician called Jackie Oates. She gives a marvellously sinister rendition of the song which you can find on YouTube, and it is well worth a look._

_It only remains for me to thank you for reading and reviewing and, as always, Euclidian who helps me produce much better stories than I would otherwise._


End file.
